


No Need for Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Giant Robo, Sonic Wings | Aero Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the Eye of Vogler's attack, Professor Go returns to the Peking Base... and to Chief Chujo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Go Gakujin was surprised when he heard the soft tapping on his door; in the month since he had been working at the research facility, no one had ever come to see him in his personal quarters.  _Has something gone wrong?_ he wondered as he got up from the chair where he had been spending the evening reading.

"Yes?" Go murmured as he opened the door, then he drew in a sharp breath.   "C-chief Chujo!"

His commander, Chief Chujo Shizuo of the Experts of Justice's Peking Base, stood in the doorway, holding a bowl of rice of all things.  "Professor.  Good evening."  
  
"A-ah. . . yes, g-good evening."  Go managed to recover from his surprise enough to remember his manners.  "Please, come in."  He stepped back and let the larger man enter, then Go closed the door behind Chujo and pressed his back to its cool surface.

"What. . . why are you here?" the professor stammered.  "Did something happen at the base?"

"No, nothing like that," Chujo chuckled.  He looked around Go's small, neat room, then sat down in the single chair.  "Here," he added, holding out the rice.  "Dr. Kowful told me you haven't eaten all day."

"I haven't, but. . . ."  Go took the rice then promptly set it down on the nightstand as he sat on his bed and faced the chief.

"All right, stop worrying, Go," Chujo assured him.  "Nothing's wrong.  I just came here to see you."

Go stared at him, at the same time absently picking up his fan from the nightstand and fiddling with it.  "But. . . this facility is hundreds of miles from the base!"  
  
"I have to look after my team, don't I?"  Chujo sounded amused, although his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, as usual.  "Dr. Kowful called me this morning; he was a bit worried about you."

"But sir, I've been working hard!" Go protested, horrified that Project Blue's head researcher would call Chujo to complain about him.  _I-it's so humiliating!  Chujo must think that I'm slacking off, or--_

"Go, _calm down_."  Chujo leaned over and stilled Go's hand, which was now frantically tapping his fan on his leg, with his own.  "That's what he's worried about-- that you've been working _too_ hard.  He said you aren't eating enough and that you're in the lab at all hours of the night."  The chief chuckled faintly.  "Kowful also said you wouldn't listen to _him_ when he told you to get some rest, so he asked _me_ to speak to you instead."

"Sir, I'm fine," Go mumbled.  "I-I'm so sorry he bothered you with this!"

"It's no bother--"

"But-- you could have just called me," the professor went on, looking up at Chujo miserably.  "Why did you come all this way?"

Chujo patted Go's hand then sat back in his chair, lighting his pipe as he crossed his legs.  "I haven't seen you in over a month, professor.  I thought a personal visit would be more appropriate than a video call."  He lowered his sunglasses just enough to look over them at Go.  "You don't seem very happy to see me, though."

"Of course I am, commander!" Go insisted.  "I was just surprised.  I'm _very_ glad to see you."

Go was actually happier than he would ever dare to let on.  He had indeed been working hard with Kowful's team on the revised Shizuma drive, but the lengthy time he spent alone in the lab after hours was mostly an attempt to distract himself from his own thoughts.  He still suffered bouts of mourning for Ginrei and his other lost team members, and he had no one at the research facility to comfort him.  Then there was the self-doubt that had always plagued him, a thousand times stronger every time he thought of Ginrei.  Go would never think of returning to the refurbished Peking base without completing his work on the drive, but he sometimes wished he could go home to his surviving friends. . . and his chief.

_And now he's here. . . .  He came all this way because of me-- and I'm causing him so much trouble!_   Go felt his eyes tearing up at the thought of being an aggravation to his commander, and he gritted his teeth in frustration as he turned his face away from Chujo.  _I won't cry in front of him again. . . . I won't!_   Go held his fan up, trying to hide the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"This is happy?"  Go was shocked when Chujo got up from his chair and shifted to sit down next to him on the bed.  Go blushed to the roots of his hair, his tears ceasing as his heart began to pound at Chujo's proximity.

"Ch-chief!"

"This isn't healthy for you!  You _must_ talk to me," Chujo insisted.  He shifted to face Go fully, then neatly snatched the fan from his hand, baring Go's red face.   "What's wrong, Go?  Why aren't you taking care of yourself?"

Go was unable to meet Chujo's gaze, even through the commander's ever-present sunglasses.  He knew that Chujo could offer no solution to the grief of death; only time could heal that.  But the commander had always been good at making Go feel better about himself. . . .

Finally the professor whispered, "Sometimes I start thinking, and I. . . I feel like I've failed you and the Experts of Justice."

"Nonsense!" barked Chujo.  "When have you ever failed any of us?"

"Don't you see?"  Go finally lifted his red eyes to his commander.  "I was Ginrei's family, and she--"

"You know Ginrei made her own choice," Chujo interrupted him.

"Yes, I know.  But-- it wasn't that choice that killed her!"  Go dropped his face into his hands.  "Daisaku told us what he saw;  it was her brother's bullet!  If I hadn't hidden the truth about Vogler-- if I had taken better care of her, she would still be--"

Go broke off with a choked gasp when Chujo grasped both his hands and pulled them from his face.  "Go, you had your own choices to make, just as Ginrei did.  You chose as you thought best, and that is all anyone can ask of you."  The commander smiled faintly.  "In fact, the only one who has ever second-guessed you is yourself."

"Commander. . . ."  Go looked down at his pale hands resting in Chujo's larger, darker ones.  "It's easy for you to say.  You've _never_ hesitated in choosing what is right."

"Hm."  Chujo laughed softly.  "I hesitate all the time.  The difference is that once I do decide, I don't let myself wonder 'what if.'"  He let go of the professor's hands, only to strip off his suit jacket and lay it across the foot of Go's bed.  Go blushed again at his commander's apparent decision to make himself more comfortable.

Chujo leaned over Go to pick up the rice once more, then he pushed the bowl into Go's hands.  "Now then, eat.  You mustn't make yourself ill."

Go obeyed slowly, even though the rice had grown rather cold and sticky.  As he ate, he realized that he was hungry after all; he had been too absorbed by his thoughts to notice before.

"Thank you," he murmured after he had finished and set the bowl back on the nightstand.  "I. . . _was_ a little hungry."

"I'm sure."  Chujo sighed and lifted his sunglasses to scrub his hand across his face.  "How have you been sleeping?"

"I. . . I haven't, much."

"Neither have I," the commander said.  He let his glasses drop back onto the bridge of his nose, then he grasped them again and pulled them off, leaning across once more to drop them on the nightstand next to the bowl.  Go risked a glance at Chujo's face and realized for the first time that the chief looked older than he had just a few weeks before.  
  
"Chief, you should get more rest," Go murmured, hating to see the new lines on Chujo's handsome face.

"So should you."  Chujo turned to look down at him, catching Go's eyes.  The professor bit his lip and wished he could look away, but the rarely-seen brown eyes held his gaze.  "You are more fragile than I am, Go.  You must take care of yourself."

Go's cheeks flushed with heat.  "I. . . I'm all right," he insisted once more.

"We'll see."  Chujo smiled at him, gently this time.  "I just have one more question.  Is anything else troubling you?  I don't want that brilliant mind of yours to be distracted when you return to us."

"There's one other thing that still bothers me after all this time," Go whispered hoarsely, his head starting to swim a little.  He gave a weak, self-deprecating chuckle.  "How pathetic you must think I am. . . ."

"I'll reserve judgment until you tell me what's the matter," said Chujo.

Go took a deep breath.  "When you left to fight the Sphere on your own, and I realized you meant to use your powers, I. . . I thought you would--"  He could hardly force his voice over the word.   "-- _die_.  I blamed myself: I thought of all the times I could have destroyed the third sample but did not, because I had wanted so much to believe in Vogler.   And-- and I still curse myself for being so weak, so that all I could do was sit and weep while you could have been giving your life for my mistake!"

"But when I returned to you, you _weren't_ sitting and weeping," Chujo told him in a low voice.  "You were ready to give your own life to help Giant Robo.  Go, I have never thought you weak-- or pathetic for that matter.  Too kind at times, certainly too hard on yourself, but never weak."  The chief laid a large hand on Go's arm.  "I made my choice just like everyone else.  I was fortunate that it didn't cost me my life, but it would have been the right choice in any case.  Just as yours was."

"But. . . Chief Chujo. . . ."  Go trailed off, unable to voice what he wanted to say.   _I **am** weak, I **am** \-- I tremble whenever I'm near you._

"Shh," Chujo murmured.  "Put your doubts to rest, Go."  He reached out a finger and flicked the last remaining tear away from Go's cheek.  "You are strong."

"If so, it's only because you are my strength," Go blurted out before he could check the words.  His face caught fire immediately, but he made himself continue, reasoning that he had already said too much anyway.  "When I felt I could not last any longer, I thought of you and what you'd done for us. . . a-and I held on."

"Go. . . ."  This time, for once, Chujo was the one to lower his eyes.  "You will. . . come back to us one day, won't you?  Perhaps you don't believe it possible, but you may be someone's strength too."

"Of course I'm coming back!"  Unthinking, Go clasped his hand over Chujo's where it still rested on the professor's arm.  "I only need a few more weeks, I promise.  I've made much progress since I've been here, and once the work is advanced enough for me to leave it in Kowful's hands, I'll come back to you."  It suddenly struck him how those words might sound, and he fumblingly corrected, "I mean, to the base."

"Good.  I told you it would be lonely without you."  Chujo looked at him once more, smiling.  "And quiet without the sound of your crying."  
  
"Ngh.  Don't tease me," Go mumbled.

"Heh.  Well, there are other signs of your absence.  No fans clattering about. . . no sound of your voice or sight of your face. . . ."  Chujo sighed softly.  "I miss you, Go."

Go stared at him, feeling himself smile even as his face remained suffused with heat.  "Commander. . . ." he murmured.  "I. . . I miss you as well.  Please, tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Mn."  Chujo nodded, then abruptly withdrew his hand and stood.  "I should let you rest now.  I must return to the base early in the morning, so--"

"No!" Go pleaded.  "I-I mean-- of course you can return, but. . . but don't leave me yet."

"You need your rest, Professor Go," Chujo replied as he reached for his jacket.  Go's hand darted out to grab Chujo's glasses from the nightstand, then he concealed them in his sleeve.

"Why you--" Chujo began, gaping in surprise.

"I know you won't leave without them," Go said primly, "and you won't get them back until I say so."  
  
Chujo stared another moment, then he started laughing heartily.  "When in the hell did you become so devious?"  He sat down again, still chuckling.  "All right, all right, if you insist."  He looked at Go for a moment then put his hand back on the professor's arm.  "But promise me you'll let yourself rest once I'm gone.  You look like you're worn out."

"I'm all right, really!" Go protested, flattered all the same that Chujo was showing such concern for him.  "It's only that I've been working hard, and I'm a. . . a little lonely myself here."

Chujo's mouth twitched.  "I could send Tetsugyu here to keep you company."

Go made a small, choked noise as he imagined having Tetsugyu's "help" with his research.  "I'm not _that_ lonely.  It's only that when I'm not working, I start thinking too much."

"So do we all," Chujo murmured.  "Only. . . I hope you don't cry at those times."

"I-I asked you not to tease me!"

Chujo smiled again.  "I'm not teasing you.  I just don't like to think of you crying here all alone with no one to tell you to snap out of it."  He leaned a little closer, making Go shiver.  "I want you to be happy, my friend.  You've suffered too much."

"I. . . I _am_ happy, right now," Go whispered, looking breathlessly into his chief's eyes.

"Mn.  So am I."  Chujo chuckled softly.  "I tend not to be so introspective, especially without you there to listen, but I've been thinking in this past month.  We lost so much, all of us, but I lost nothing as. . . as personal as the rest of you did.  And I realized that was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Go blinked.

"Yes, because I never let myself care as much as the rest of you.  I never wanted to have to cry-- but really, I should have been more like you."  
  
"But commander," Go protested, "I. . . I've always wanted to be like _you_ , to have your strength and bravery and decisiveness."  He swallowed hard, his voice almost dropping to a whisper.  "You've always been my hero."

"Go," Chujo murmured, bending his head closer, "at the end, I was strong for you, and brave for you."

"But we--"

"Not the Experts-- _you_."  As Go gaped at him, Chujo brought a hand to his cheek and cupped it over the side of his jaw.  "When I faced the Sphere, I did so for the world-- but when I fought my way back, I did it to be at your side."

In spite of his best efforts, Go's eyes overflowed.  "Ch-chujo. . . ."

"Not again!" Chujo laughed gently.  He drew Go closer to him with both hands, then gave a soft noise of surprise when Go suddenly leaned against him, resting his cheek on Chujo's shoulder.  Chujo hesitated, then he put his arms around Go's back and held him.

"Chujo," Go whispered blissfully as he clung to the chief's broad chest and the remnants of his tears soaked into Chujo's dress shirt.  "Thank you for coming to me. . . there _and_ here.  I-- I needed you."

"Mmn. . . ."  Chujo pressed his cheek against Go's neck, his warm breath prickling Go's skin.  "And I need you.  You're my sanity, professor."   His lips brushed Go's neck, and the professor's skin broke out in goosebumps.  "Hearing your voice again, breathing your scent. . . ."  He laughed softly.  "Has anyone ever told you how sweet you smell?"

"Y-you're terrible," Go stammered, flushing all the way down his neck.  "N-no one's ever talked to me like that before at all!"

"Heh, I'm sorry."  Chujo lifted his head from Go's neck, though he brought his hand to the professor's braids and began stroking them gently.  "But I told you I'd been thinking a lot. . . especially about you.  And that's why I needed to see for myself that you were all right."  
  
Go's eyelids drooped as he rested against his commander's strong body.  He was trying to process all that Chujo had said, but his tired brain could only comprehend that  Chujo cared for him, had missed him. . . and was holding him close.

"I'm all right, commander," Go murmured, ". . . now that you're here."

Chujo was silent for a moment, his hand moving slowly over Go's hair, then he lay down on his side and gently pulled Go down with him.

"Get some sleep, Go," Chujo said.  "I. . . I'll stay here with you."

"Please do."  For the first time since he had arrived at Project Blue's research facility, Go felt as if he would be able to sleep peacefully.  Chujo loosened his tie with one hand and pulled it off, then he put his arm back around Go after tossing the tie aside.

"Sweet dreams, professor," Chujo breathed, brushing his lips against Go's ear.  Go was sure they would be.

\--

Go awoke early the next morning; there was only the faintest light beginning to show through the paper shade on his single window.  The first thing he thought of was Chujo holding him as he fell asleep, and the memory sent a warm blush over the professor's face.

Go fully expected Chujo to have left him once the professor was asleep; however, when Go shifted in bed, his back pressed against the larger man still sleeping behind him.  Trying to calm his fluttering heartbeat, Go turned over to face his chief.  Chujo was sprawled on his back with his mouth open and his right arm curled protectively around Go's head on the pillow.  Go had to smile at how relaxed and comfortable his commander looked.

_I hope he slept as well as I did. . . .  We both needed the rest._   Moving carefully so as not to wake Chujo-- and embarrass himself-- Go laid his head on the chief's chest and draped his arm across him.  _He feels so warm_ , Go thought as he rubbed his cheek against Chujo's shirt.  _I wish. . . I wish he didn't have to go back to the base._

He froze as he felt Chujo move, stirring slightly so that his hand fell against Go's hair.  The chief rumbled a little grumpily as he awoke, then he relaxed again and began to stroke the professor's hair in a drowsy, hypnotic motion.

_My hair is loose,_ Go realized abruptly.   _He must have taken it down for me after I fell asleep._   He was glad-- sleeping in his braids always made his scalp sore-- but the thought of Chujo unbraiding his hair, combing it out with his fingers, made Go sorry he'd missed it.

"Go?" Chujo murmured, his hand pausing in its motion.  "Are you awake?"

A little embarrassed to be caught luxuriating on Chujo's chest, Go mumbled assent.

"I'll have to leave soon.  I had already scheduled a meeting for this afternoon, and I can't miss it."  Chujo paused then added, "I'm sorry."

"No, I-- I'm grateful that you came all this way just for me, and. . . ."  Go blushed and was glad Chujo couldn't see his face.  "And that you stayed last night."

"Believe me, I'd rather stay here longer," Chujo chuckled.  "But. . . you'll be all right?"

"Yes, I will.  I feel much better now, and I think I'll work much better as well."

"Good.  Then you'll finish and return to the base that much sooner, eh?"  Chujo wrapped his left arm around Go then turned on his side so that he was looking down into the professor's face.  "I'll say goodbye to you here, all right?" he grinned.  "I don't want to make you cry out in public."

"You're terribly egotistical," Go retorted.  "What makes you believe I'll cry when you leave?"  Chujo blinked at him until Go smiled himself.  "Although. . . I might, if I didn't know that I'll see you again soon."

"Right.  And if you don't come home soon enough, I'll come and drag you back to the base myself!"  Chujo sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Are you all right, chief?" Go asked, pushing himself up on one arm to look up at Chujo.

"Hmm? Oh yes."  Chujo smiled at him, then picked up his jacket from the foot of the bed and shrugged into it.  "Just. . . a little sorry to say goodbye, myself."

"Chujo. . . ."  In spite of his claims that he wouldn't cry, Go felt tears threaten his eyes as they both stood.  He picked up Chujo's tie and looped it around the chief's neck, concentrating on tying it to keep from tearing up.

"Can I have my glasses back now?" Chujo teased as Go finished with his tie.

"Oh!  Yes, of course-- here!"  Go pulled them out of his sleeve and held them up to Chujo.  Chujo took them with his right hand, at the same time wrapping his left around Go's.  Go flushed and stared as Chujo held his hand tightly.

"Call me if you need me, all right?" the commander murmured.

_I do need you, always,_ Go thought, blinking rapidly.  Aloud, he said, "I. . . I will.  And-- you'll do the same?"

Chujo smiled again.  "Certainly."  He squeezed Go's hand then let it go as he put on his sunglasses.  "In fact-- I'll call you tonight; I should brief you about today's meeting anyway."  He turned away from Go and went to the door, but he paused there and looked back at the professor with a grin.  "If you'll be in, that is.  It's Friday; do you have a date?"

_Teasing me again!_ Go thought.  Normally, he would never have uttered the words that came to him, but now Go said them without thinking.  "Not unless you change your mind and stay here."  Go regretted it the moment he spoke, but he got at least a small payoff: he got to see Chujo blush for the first time he could remember.

"I'll hold you to that the next time I see you," the chief murmured.  Go wished he could see Chujo's eyes, but the dark sunglasses concealed most of his expression.

"Goodbye, commander," Go whispered.

Chujo nodded.  "Professor.  Goodbye."  He gave Go a faint smile, then left the room.

Go managed to keep his promise not to cry-- if only because he had Chujo's evening phone call to look forward to.  Even though he normally rose early, Go lay back down in bed for a few minutes.  He pressed his face into Chujo's pillow and breathed in his commander's scent.

"Chujo," he whispered into the fabric.  "I'll come back to you soon, I promise."

\--

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Go kept busy in the laboratory that day, distracting himself from his thoughts of Chujo.  Yet when those thoughts did creep in, they made him happy rather than lonely.  Go felt encouraged, and he accomplished more in one day than he had the rest of the week.

He hurried back to his room at the end of the day-- after remembering to eat this time-- to wait for Chujo's call.  However, no call came, and even the patient Go grew restless, thumbing through his book without really seeing the words.

_He must be busy,_ Go told himself, staring down blankly at the pages.  _Something might have come up-- or maybe **he** has a date._   In spite of their long friendship, Go really knew nothing about his commander's personal life.  True, he seemed to spend most of his time at their base, but that didn't mean he was _always_ there.

Finally, after waiting nearly three hours, Go gave up and put his book aside.  As he went to his tiny bathroom to undress for the evening, he tried not to feel too disappointed, although it was the first time Chujo hadn't kept his word.  Go took down his hair and showered, then wrapped up in a light kimono.  He had just started combing out his wet hair before the bathroom mirror when he heard his video phone ring.

"A-ah!"  As graceful as he usually was, Go nearly tripped over his kimono's hem as he scrambled out of the bathroom.  He sat down at his desk where the phone rested, smoothing his hand over his wet hair nervously before pressing the button to answer.  He flushed deeply when Chief Chujo's image appeared on the screen.

"Chief!  G-good evening," Go stammered.

"Good evening, Professor Go," Chujo said.  He looked completely polished as always, which made Go feel even worse about his own disheveled appearance.  "Is this a bad time?" the chief added with a little smile.

"N-no, it's fine.  I-I'm sorry, I was just in the shower."

"Mmn.  I should apologize as well for calling so late, but apparently this place just falls apart when I'm not around.  I've been attending to business ever since I got back."  Go was disappointed at how professional Chujo sounded-- as if they hadn't spent the previous night sleeping side by side.

"It's all right, sir," Go assured him anyway.  "Ah, excuse me. . . ."  He pulled his wet hair back into a loose ponytail.  "Please, tell me, is there any information I need to know from the meeting?"

"Ah, yes.  Nothing too important, but we discussed you, as a matter of fact."  Chujo drew from his pipe and exhaled slowly before continuing.  "Daisaku is quite interested in Dr. Kowful's robotics work; he wants you to tell him all about it when you return."

Go smiled gently.  "Of course."

"I know that robotics isn't your forte, but I want you to go over Giant Robo with Daisaku at some point.  You might have picked up some ideas that could help us strengthen the robot."  The chief leaned forward to take off his jacket, deftly switching his pipe from hand to hand as he slipped his arms from the sleeves.  "I know that Project Blue, the organization employing Dr. Kowful, is highly secretive. . . so any new technology they've developed should be unknown to Big Fire."

"Yes, sir.  I'll be happy to help with Giant Robo however I can."

"Unfortunately, the rest of the meeting was quite routine.  Everyone did ask about you, though."  Chujo paused.  "Go, are you alone?"

Go blinked at the abrupt question.  "Yes, of course. . . .  I'm in my room."

Chujo relaxed a bit, leaning back in his chair.  "Good, then I don't have to worry about being so professional."  After another drag on his pipe, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am," Go nodded, feeling a warmth inside now that Chujo was being more personal.  "In fact, I made a good deal of progress today on the revised Shizuma drive."

"Excellent.  I told you that you needed some sleep to perform at your best."  Chujo set his pipe down somewhere off-camera and folded his hands across his stomach with a sigh.  "I'm rather tired myself-- nothing like a day of travel and tedious meetings.  But tell me about your work today."

Go beamed with pleasure at Chujo's interest in his achievements.  He described the advancement he'd made in adapting the refined Shizuma drive to Dr. Kowful's personal robot Tee-Bee A-10, a boxy silver creature whom Kowful had created to pilot unmanned fighter planes.  Up until that day, Tee-Bee had run on an outdated rechargeable battery because Kowful claimed the Shizuma drive interfered with the robot's thought processes, which rivaled those of a sentient creature.  (Kowful seemed to think that Tee-Bee _was_ truly sentient, but Go wasn't ready to accept such a wild claim.)

"So now Tee-Bee can use Shizuma power without any ill effects," Go concluded.  "He claims that he doesn't get. . . headaches from the drive anymore."

"Well, we can't have our robots inconvenienced, can we?" Chujo chuckled.  "I'd hate to think what Giant Robo would do if _he_ suffered from headaches.  I'm actually rather interested in this idea of a sentient robot, but it can wait for another time."  The chief smiled at Go from beneath his sunglasses.  "You know. . . I like to see you like this, professor."

Go started a little, blushing as he held his fan up to his face; even when he was dressed for bed, the fan was never far from his hand.  "Like. . . like how, commander?"

"Excited about your work. . . smiling."  Chujo pulled out his lighter and picked up his pipe once more to relight it.  "You seemed so sad last night.  I prefer you like this."

"I, ah. . . .  Well, I work better when I'm happy."

"Oh?"  Chujo smoked in silence for a moment then persisted, "And why are you so happy now?"

Go turned his head a little to look away from the chief, embarrassed but unable to lie to his commander even as he wondered if Chujo already knew the answer.  "Y-you made me happy by coming to see me."

"I see."  Chujo's tone conceded nothing, as did the impenetrable sunglasses when Go glanced at him shyly.  Then the chief lowered his pipe, leaned forward towards the camera of his phone, and murmured, "You made me happy too, Go.  Being with you is like-- well, if I were given to poetry, I would say something about cool breezes or streams.  It's relaxing."

"Chief. . . ."  Go pressed his fan to his lips, hiding the broad smile he felt creep over his face.

Chujo put the pipe aside again and began to unbutton his dress shirt.  Go's eyes widened; when Chujo noticed, his long brown fingers paused in their motion, and he chuckled.

"You don't mind, do you?  Unlike you, I'm not exactly dressed comfortably."

"N-no, go-- go ahead," Go stammered, flustered all the same.

"Don't worry; I won't show you anything indecorous," Chujo smirked as he nimbly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.  He stripped it off and let it drop, then Chujo leaned back in his undershirt, stretching a little.  Go lowered his eyes, still sneaking a glance through his lashes at the chief's muscular chest.  His tanned skin and grey hair contrasted sharply with the white of his low-cut undershirt, drawing Go's attention.

"Professor?"  Chujo's voice was still smooth but now also held a teasing note to it.  Go flicked his eyes quickly back up to the chief's sunglasses.  _He knows I was staring at him!_

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I. . . I was only thinking," mumbled Go.

"Mmn."  Chujo was silent again as he templed his fingers over his broad chest.

_What does he want?_ Go wondered.  _If he called to talk to me, he isn't talking.  Is he. . . looking at me, behind those glasses?_

As if Chujo were reading his thoughts, the chief reached up and pulled the glasses off with a little movement of his head, then he dropped them into the void which had swallowed his pipe and shirt.  He returned his hand to his chest, now looking at Go with the brown eyes the professor loved but got to see so rarely.

"Your room must be a mess, sir," Go blurted out.  It was the first thing he could think of, anything to break the silence that was torturing him.  "You keep. . . tossing things around."

To his relief, Chujo laughed.  "Yes, I suppose it is.  Occasionally, I'll be in a rare mood and pick up after myself, but it's not like yours is, there at the research facility."  
  
"Dr. Kowful thinks I'm too tidy," admitted Go, finally lowering his fan and smiling a little now that he had regained his composure.  "He started getting annoyed at me today for straightening up the lab, until Tee-Bee got annoyed at _him_ for not cleaning up more.  Then they got in a yelling match, and I left for the evening."  He laughed softly to himself at the memory of the huge, hulking doctor and his short robot shouting at one another.

"I wondered what Dr. Kowful was like," Chujo commented.  "What do you think of him?"

"He's a bit. . . abrasive," Go said.  "You haven't met him in person, have you?"  When Chujo shook his head, Go went on, "He's absolutely huge-- tall and broad, although it's all muscle. . . and he's quite loud.  He laughs a lot at the strangest things!  But. . . I believe he means well.  The commander of Project Blue spoke very highly of Dr. Kowful."

Chujo was quiet, then he said, "Kowful is a young man, you know.  About your age."

"Really?"  Go was truly surprised.  "I thought he was older, with that mustache of his."

"Does he like you?"

Go blinked at the chief.  _Where's he going with this?_   "Um. . . we get along well enough, I suppose.  He argues a lot with the robot, but he hasn't with me."  Go hesitated before asking, "If you don't mind, sir. . . why do you ask?"

"It's just that he seemed very concerned about you when he called me," Chujo told him, his eyes fixed on Go.  "I thought perhaps. . . ah, but it's none of my business."

"Chief, I don't. . . understand," Go said lamely, although he felt heat rising in his face again.  _Does he think Kowful has a. . . a personal interest in me?  Or that I have one in him?_   The idea would have been laughable were it not so embarrassing.  Dating Kowful would be like dating a version of Tetsugyu with a PhD.

"Oh, forgive me for asking so many questions.  I'm only being nosy."  Chujo looked away from him, making Go want to do anything to prove his suspicions wrong.

"You think that my. . . my personal life shouldn't concern you, as long as it doesn't interfere with my work?" Go forced himself to say.  Chujo's eyes flicked back to him, slightly questioning then relaxing into  rather resigned smile.

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"You can be as nosy as you like, commander," Go said, leaning forward anxiously.  "There's nothing there, I promise.  I respect Dr. Kowful professionally, but he. . . ."  Go blushed brilliantly as he made himself go on, "But he's not my type at all."

Chujo discomfited Go further by bursting into laughter, but a glimpse of satisfaction on his lined face made the professor feel better.

"I did think he was rather too rough and unrefined for your tastes, but one can never tell," the chief grinned.

_Yes,_ Go thought, sitting back in blushing relief, _I want someone refined. . . strong, dashing, handsome. . . ._   He picked up his fan again to hide his face, trying to compose himself.

"I'm really just being selfish," Chujo went on.  "I'm afraid that if you like it too much there, you won't come back."

"Nothing could keep me away, I promise!" swore Go.  "Commander, I wouldn't leave the Experts."

"I know."  Chujo looked into his eyes with a little, rueful smile.  "I trust you, Go-- I'm just a bit desperate after all we've lost.  But still, I know where your loyalty lies."

"With you," Go whispered, mesmerized by his chief's gaze.

Chujo's eyes drifted down Go's face, past his slender neck to his chest, partially visible where his kimono was loosely fastened.  "And I'll promise you something, professor.  Mine lies with you, as well."  His gaze flicked back to Go's face.  "How could I ask for anything more than what I already have in you?"

"Commander, you're too generous with your praise," Go whispered, trying to fathom just what he meant.

"And you're far too modest," Chujo countered with a chuckle that was cut off by a yawn.  "I'm sorry, professor, but I should get some rest.  It's been a long day."

"Yes, of course," Go nodded.  "I hope you sleep well, sir."

"Same to you."  Chujo leaned forward again.  "Go. . . ."

"Sir?"  
  
Still Chujo hesitated, then he said in a low, rapid voice, as if saying something he knew he shouldn't, "I'd rather be sleeping with you in my arms again."

Go completely forgot to breathe for a moment, and his skin felt as if someone had set fire to it.  Still he managed to blurt out, "So would I!"

Chujo looked genuinely surprised, either at Go's returned feelings or simply at the fact Go voiced them.  Then he smiled and murmured, "Good night, professor," before disconnecting the call.

Go got up woodenly and went back to the bathroom to finish drying his hair.  _He wants to be with me_ , he thought over and over, his heart pulsing each time.  _And when I return to the base. . . ._   He saw his reflection blush in the bathroom mirror as he considered this new motivation to finish his research as soon as possible.

\--

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Go worked his hardest over the next two weeks; however, the work was also his most inspired.  He continued to upgrade the Shizuma drive for Tee-Bee, at the same time incorporating his changes into some of Project Blue's other equipment: their planes, weapons, and communications equipment.

The professor had no qualms about advancing the other organization's technology.  Although Project Blue moved in entirely different circles from the Peking branch of the Experts of Justice, both groups had the ultimate goal of protecting Earth: the Experts from Big Fire, and Blue from an extraterrestrial terrorist organization who called themselves Fata Morgana.  At times, Go even wondered if Blue weren't under the control of the International Police Organization.  The IPO had never been one to show its hand, even to its child branches, and it _had_ been awfully quick to assign Go to this particular research center.

_No matter what, what I have learned here can help Giant Robo_ , Go thought as he got into bed one night.  He was satisfied with himself: that afternoon he had finally completed his research, or at least what couldn't be done at the Peking Base.  He cast one longing look at the video phone; Chujo had not called again, and Go was too shy to call the chief himself without having any real reason.  Instead, Go contented himself with the thought that he would see Chujo in person soon.

He reached into the drawer of the utilitarian nightstand beside his bed and pulled out a framed photo Ginrei had taken a couple years back at the Experts' holiday party.  It was the only picture Go had of himself and Chujo together; the chief was grinning with a drink in one hand and his other arm around Go's shoulders.  Go himself-- who had had considerably less alcohol that evening-- was blushing profusely but smiling.  The professor smiled again now as he looked at the picture _._

The next day, Go called the Peking Base and left word that he would be returning that afternoon.  He then went to Dr. Kowful's laboratory to say goodbye to the doctor and Tee-Bee.

"I'm sorry to see you go," Kowful boomed as he shook Go's hand with enough force to rock the smaller professor on his feet.  It was no wonder, Go thought, that the doctor was nicknamed "the Viking."  Not only was he tall and broad, he had a mane of dark brown hair as well as heavy eyebrows and a full mustache to match.  "It was nice to have someone around to talk to besides that bucket of bolts, ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"I could say the same," Tee-Bee beeped reproachfully.  The short robot rolled over to Go and reached up a metal, claw-like hand to shake as well.  "Good luck with your work, professor."

"Thank you, Tee-Bee."  Go smiled down at the robot, whose body appeared to be a metal box with a typewriter soldered on its front.  The professor then turned to leave, but Kowful's huge hand on his arm stopped him.

"Just a moment, Professor Go.  We have a little going-away present for you, ha ha ha!"  When Go turned back to him, Kowful held up a tiny computer chip between his much larger finger and thumb.  "Tee-Bee and I talked it over, and we think this might be of some use to you and Giant Robo."

Go looked at the chip curiously as Kowful dropped it into his hand.  "Is this. . . ."

"It's very similar to one inside me," Tee-Bee said, peering up at Go with the blue bottle-glass lenses of his round eyes, "the chip that makes me self-aware.  Even I have to admit that Kowful triumphed in its development."

"We won't have our feelings hurt if you decide not to use it," Kowful rumbled more gently than usual.  "The creation of life is a blessing, but it is also a danger.  You've told me that Giant Robo will only respond to orders from his controller-- and that may be for the best.  Perhaps something that large should not be sentient.  But. . . I'll leave such moral dilemmas up to you, professor," Kowful added with a chuckle.  "The power is there if you decide to use it."

Go stared up at the larger man.  "You. . . you're sure?  You want to give us something this valuable?"

Kowful threw back his head and laughed raucously.  "You've given Project Blue far more with your work here!   Just promise me that you'll let me meet this Giant Robo next time I'm in Peking."

Go smiled up at him.  "Yes, of course!  Both of you," he added to Tee-Bee as he tucked the chip safely into the sleeve of his robe.  "I can't thank you enough for this."

However, on the long car ride back to the Peking Base, Go wondered just what the right course of action would be.  He agreed with Kowful that Giant Robo could definitely be dangerous if it had a mind of its own-- but then it was also dangerous for the Experts to possess a monstrous robot who could only be controlled by one person.

_I'll have to discuss this with the chief,_ Go decided. _I don't know if we should tell Daisaku or not. . . ._

Go was surprised to find Daisaku, Tetsugyu, and Issei waiting for him when he finally reached the base; he hadn't expected to be greeted upon his return.

"Glad to have you back, professor," Tetsugyu grinned, slapping Go on the back and making the professor wobble.

"Yes, there was a distinct lack of intelligent conversation around here while you were gone," Issei added wryly.

"Hey!"  Tetsugyu glared at Issei, and Go hid a smile behind his fan.  They reminded him of the similar conversation between Kowful and Tee-Bee just hours before.

"How was your trip, Professor Go?" Daisaku asked eagerly as the four walked deeper into the base.  "Did you meet any cool robots?"

"Well, there was one interesting little fellow named Tee-Bee at the research facility," Go smiled down at the boy.  "He was built as a fighter pilot."

"Whoa, a fighter pilot _robot_?  I wanna hear all about him!"

"Why don't we let Professor Go rest up a bit first?"  They all jumped at the sound of Chief Chujo's voice from behind them.  Go turned, flushing a little as he saw the commander approaching.

"Commander," Go stammered.

"Welcome home, professor," Chujo nodded at him.  "As you can see, you were greatly missed."

"Y-yes, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome."  Go folded his hands inside his sleeves and smiled, then he looked down at Daisaku.  "I'll tell you all about Tee-Bee later, I promise."

"How about over dinner?" Chujo suggested.  "All four of us should hear about what you've learned, Professor Go, and I'm sure a more relaxed setting would be pleasant for all of us."

"Dinner?  Yes _sir_!" Tetsugyu crowed before anyone else could speak.

"That would be very nice," Go agreed, looking at Chujo and wishing yet again that the chief's eyes weren't always hidden behind his glasses.

"All right, we'll all meet in the conference room this evening and leave the base from there."  Chujo waved the others off, then took a step closer to Go when the three had moved away.  "You won't be too tired for a celebration tonight?"

"No, of course not, sir."  Go looked down shyly.  "Although I'm not sure that my return warrants a _celebration_ \--"

"Of course it does," Chujo interrupted.  "We aren't a team without you."  He reached out to lay a large hand on Go's shoulder, squeezing it gently.  "And as I said, we missed you."  Go looked up at him, blushing, but then caught a glimpse of the other three Experts over Chujo's shoulder.  Tetsugyu and Daisaku were busy arguing over something, but Issei had paused and was looking back at Chujo and Go.  Go flushed even more brightly and quickly turned to the door to his room, unlocking it with fumbling fingers.

"Th-thank you, sir," he mumbled.

"Mn."  Chujo let his hand drop.  "I'll see you tonight, then."

Issei was gone by the time Chujo turned to follow the others, and Go was tempted to call the commander back.  _But what would I say to him?  Anything I said right now would sound foolish, because I'm so glad to see him. . . ._   Instead, Go made himself carry his bags into the privacy of his room and shut the door.

\--

By the time he was to meet the others for dinner, Go had unpacked and showered, even finding time for a brief nap despite his assertion that he wasn't tired.  Chujo drove the five Experts to a French restaurant, one so nice Go worried about the price of the food since Chujo was paying for it.  However, Chujo only chuckled and told him to order whatever he wanted.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Go told the others about his work of the past six weeks.  Tetsugyu didn't seem to be particularly interested, but Daisaku's questions more than made up for his bored silence.  Go did not bring up the topic of the chip Kowful and Tee-Bee had given him, however; he would wait to discuss it with Chujo when they were alone.

The serving of their meals interrupted Go's story, but once they had begun to eat, Issei glanced up at Go from across the table.  "Do you think your work with Project Blue can help our operation here in Peking, professor?"  
  
"Mn, I believe so," Go nodded.  "Of course any improvement on the stabilized Shizuma Drive itself is far beyond my expertise, but I've learned much about how to improve our machines' use of it.  For instance, I could demonstrate. . . ."  He glanced around for an object that might contain a Shizuma drive.  "Ah, commander, could I borrow your lighter for a moment?"

Chujo, who was sitting beside Go, smiled and pulled it out of his pocket.  "Certainly, professor."  He placed the lighter in Go's palm, brushing the professor's fingers with his own.  Go just managed to suppress a shiver as he held up the lighter and carefully opened it.

"See these connections here," he pointed to the metal pieces holding the tiny drive in place.  "I've discovered a way to improve these in most devices so that they draw power from the Shizuma drive more efficiently.  Such improvements were not possible before the drive was stabilized, but now. . . ."  He closed the lighter's cover and handed the device back to Chujo.

"Now the chief can smoke twice as efficiently!" Tetsugyu boomed around a mouthful of filet.

"That's more than _you_ accomplish most days," Daisaku smirked, secretly gratifying Go a bit.

Tetsugyu growled good-naturedly, "Quiet, you little twerp," as he shoved more meat in his mouth.

"It really is impressive, Professor Go," Chujo assured him as he tucked his lighter away.  He smiled at Go again as he lifted a glass of wine to his mouth, sipping at it as elegantly as he smoked his pipe.

"Thank you, sir," Go murmured as he shyly turned back to his bowl of cream soup.

The five Experts finished their meal with no further talk of Go's work.  He had a few questions of his own for the others, and as they ate a dessert of chocolate mousse and coffee (except for Daisaku, who preferred milk), Go learned what had gone on in his absence.

Most notably, Kenji Murasame had returned to the Paris branch of the IPO a mere day after Go had left for the research center.  Even the other Experts had been a little surprised-- and very relieved-- to learn that the Immortal had survived even decimation inside the Eye of Vogler.  Still, it hurt Go to speak with Kenji-- and he suspected he had the same effect on the Frenchman.  Each reminded the other too much of Ginrei, and each had left the base to mourn the girl by absorbing himself in his work.  The only difference was that Go had returned to Peking, while he doubted that Kenji ever would.

Despite those sad thoughts, Go was content as they finished their meal.  He had been thinking mostly of Chujo when he longed to come home, but now he realized just how good it was to be with the rest of the team again.  He knew that Tetsugyu and Daisaku had also cared deeply for Ginrei, and that Issei understood their loss with Youshi gone.

Still, Go needed to speak with Chujo alone about the chip Kowful had given him.  On their way back to the car after the meal, Go held Chujo back with a hand on the chief's arm.

"There's something else I'd like to discuss with you," Go told the commander, "involving Giant Robo.  It isn't urgent, but when you have a moment for us to speak privately--"

Chujo interrupted him.  "Now's as good a moment as ever, unless you're especially tired. . . ?"

"No sir, I'm not--" Go began, then broke off in surprise as Chujo moved to catch up with the others.

"Issei, you can drive back to the base.  Professor Go and I will take a taxi later," Chujo announced, making Go's cheeks flare with heat.  In spite of his embarrassment, Tetsugyu and Daisaku didn't pay much attention to the change of plans.  _And why should they?_ Go told himself sternly.  _Chujo and I are often alone together, working.  This is nothing out of the ordinary. . . ._   Still, he thought Issei gave him an odd look as the three got into the car.

\--  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Come," Chujo said softly as he rejoined Go.  He gestured to the sidewalk passing in front of the restaurant.  "There's a small park nearby where we can talk."

"Mn."  Go nodded and followed Chujo, holding his fan over his face.  _Why here?_ he wondered as they walked.  _We could have discussed this back at the base. . . ._   Still, it was pleasant to be out with Chujo, especially once they reached the park filled with flowering trees.

Chujo was obviously familiar with the landscape; he led Go along a pathway to a secluded area where a small bench was surrounded by overhanging trees.  Once they were seated, the chief turned to Go.

"Now, what's this about Giant Robo?"

Go explained Kowful's surprise gift, which the professor had left secured in his room back at the base.  "Dr. Kowful seems to think that it will make Giant Robo truly sentient," Go murmured.  "I'm still not completely convinced that such a thing is possible, but even so. . . this could be both wonderful and very dangerous."

"Indeed."  Chujo pulled out his pipe and began to fill it.  From long experience, Go knew that his chief was thinking, and the professor remained silent, watching Chujo's long, dark fingers work.  It wasn't until the commander had lit the pipe and smoked for a moment that he spoke again.

"I assume you have not discussed this with Daisaku?"

"No sir," Go shook his head.  "Of course, I feel that we should not install the chip without his decision-- if he does not want it put in Giant Robo, we should respect that.  But. . . . I think the matter needs careful consideration before we allow him to _make_ that decision."  He looked down at the fan he held near his face.  "He might decide too hastily that we _should_ install the chip."

"I agree," Chujo answered, a bit grimly.  "Daisaku is a remarkable boy-- but he _is_ still a boy, especially as far as his Giant Robo is concerned.  So we won't tell him right now, if you agree, professor.  You can touch on the subject of sentiency as you two go over Giant Robo, and you can judge Daisaku's reaction.  If you decide that he is mature enough to make an informed decision-- then we can discuss the chip with him."

"But sir, don't you want to be the one to decide?"  Go looked up at Chujo over his fan.  "I don't know Daisaku that well, and I might not be equipped to make the best decision."

Chujo took a long drag off his pipe then exhaled the smoke slowly.  "I trust your judgment, Go.  I'll abide by whatever you decide."

"Yes sir," Go murmured, flattered.  He watched as the chief continued to smoke, watched Chujo's lips close around the narrow pipe stem then part softly to exhale a moment later.  _I missed him so much_ , the professor thought, his hands shaking a little inside his sleeves.  _Just being near him, seeing him move. . . ._

"Do you like it here?" Chujo asked, changing the subject after drawing off the pipe a final time.  He leaned over to tap the ashes out of the bowl, then tucked the pipe inside his suit jacket.  "I found this particular spot on a walk some time ago."

"Yes, it's lovely."  Go tilted his head back to look up at the pale pink blossoms hanging over them.  "And so quiet!"

"It's a bit out of the way."  Chujo leaned back and stretched his arms out along the back of the bench, the right one behind Go.  "I don't come here often, but sometimes I have a chance.  It's especially nice when I want to think in peace."

"I can imagine how much easier it is to concentrate here than at the base," Go smiled.  Chujo looked up at the branches too, then he reached up his left arm to pluck one of the flowers loose.

"Smells nice too," he commented, turning to tuck the flower into Go's hair, behind his ear.  Go felt his cheeks grow warm as Chujo returned his arm to its perch as if nothing had happened.  The professor hesitated then reached up to pick his own flower, shifting on the bench to thread it through Chujo's lapel.

"Thanks," chuckled the chief, tilting his head to smell the flower.  "I always meant to bring you here before, because these remind me of you."

"They. . . they do?" stammered Go.

Chujo laughed again, softly.  "I know, it's a bit silly.  And I don't really know why they do-- but I guess because this place makes me feel peaceful, the way you make me feel. I wanted to have memories of being here with you."

"Commander. . . ."  Go used his fan to hide the smile Chujo's words brought to his lips.   He sat back, trying to stay calm even though he could feel Chujo's arm along his shoulders.  "We. . . can come here again, can't we?"

"Of course."  Chujo curled his arm around Go's shoulders, resting his large hand on the professor's upper arm.  Go tensed nervously but then relaxed.  _It's no more scandalous than us sleeping in the same bed!_ he told himself and even went so far as to lean back into Chujo's arm, pressing against the chief's side.

They sat in silence for several moments, then Chujo whispered, "Go."

"Sir?"

"Not here. . . ."  Go didn't know what he meant until Chujo went on in a murmur, "I want to be your equal here, not your commander."

"O-oh. . . . all right-- Chujo," Go stumbled over what felt highly disrespectful.

"Better," Chujo chuckled.  "And I won't call you professor, all right?"  When Go nodded, Chujo shifted to face him, keeping his right arm around Go's shoulders so that the professor was inadvertently drawn closer to him.

"Yes," Go smiled up at him.  "But. . . what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh."  Chujo paused as he pulled off his glasses and tucked them into a pocket before looking back at Go.  "Did you miss me, Go?"

Go took a startled breath.  "Of course I did!"

"Remember, I'm not your commander at the moment," Chujo said in a teasing tone but with a very serious expression.  "You can say no."

"Chujo, I _did_ miss you!" Go blurted out.  "After you visited me, I. . . ."  He caught himself and looked down, flushing.

Chujo only tightened his arm, pulling him even closer.  "You what?"

"I-I hurried to finish my work so I could-- could see you again," Go mumbled.

Chujo's hand moved on Go's arm, stroking the fabric of his robe.  "You didn't ever call me, so I thought maybe you were displeased with me.  I did behave a bit. . . unprofessionally, both in person and on the phone."

"I _wanted_ to call you," Go admitted in a small voice, still with his eyes cast downward.  "But I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"Go, you never bother me-- not in _that_ way, anyhow."  Go looked up to see Chujo smiling mischievously.

"Th-then how?" demanded Go, aware that Chujo was teasing him but not quite sure what the chief meant.  To his consternation, Chujo leaned forward and whispered directly in his ear.

"Feeling you sleeping against me _bothered_ me a great deal, Go.  Then when I woke up the next morning to find you on top of me. . . ."

"Ch-chujo!" Go gasped in embarrassment.  "I-I'm sorry, I--"

"You don't have to apologize," Chujo murmured, his lips brushing Go's ear, "not for giving me such precious memories as the warmth of your body in my arms and the scent of your hair against my cheek.  Those memories kept me company every night for these two long weeks while I waited for you to come home to me."

Go found himself completely unable to speak, he was so stunned.  _This can't be real,_ was his only coherent thought.

"Do you ever think of me that way, Go?" Chujo persisted.  His lips now moved against Go's skin with every word, and he flicked his tongue wetly against Go's earlobe when he finished speaking.

"Ah--!" Go hissed as a pang of desire shot through him.  He brought up his hands to Chujo's shoulders, feeling as if he should be pushing the commander away but clutching him instead.  "Chujo, I-- yes, I do!"

At Go's words, Chujo's arms slid tightly around him, holding Go against his broad chest.  Go melted against him with his cheek pressed to his commander's neck as Chujo bent his own head over Go's shoulder.  As they sat in silence, holding one another, Go closed his eyes.  He didn't want to see or hear anything, anything that would distract him from Chujo's scent and touch.  _Flowers and tobacco,_ Go thought with a little smile as he rubbed his cheek against Chujo's neck.  _What a memorable scent. . . ._

He felt Chujo's rough beard against his shoulder as the chief turned his head, then Chujo's mouth touched the delicate skin of Go's neck.  Go's nerves sparked as Chujo merely held his lips there, breathing deeply.  _Everything about him is so sensual. . . how he moves, how he touches me. . . ._ Go unconsciously tilted his head against Chujo's shoulder, exposing more of his neck.

"Oh, Go. . . ."  Chujo suddenly kissed his neck fervently, moving his lips up and down its length to brush the professor's skin.  He stopped just as abruptly; when Go lifted his head, he found Chujo looking down at him, breathing heavily.  Go trembled against him, looking up into the chief's brown eyes.  His gaze flickered down to Chujo's mouth, the firm lips he had always admired, then he found himself leaning up with his own lips parted.  
  
Before Go could stop himself, he kissed Chujo.  It was exactly as he had imagined it: Chujo's lips dry  and supple, his mustache soft against Go's skin.  After Go drew back, the chief's expression could only be described as amazed.

"Go, you. . . ."  He cupped his empty hand along Go's jaw, stroking his skin with his fingertips.  "You're astounding," Chujo finally finished.  He bent his head and returned the kiss, barely brushing his lips against Go's so that the professor unconsciously leaned forward to prolong the contact.

Chujo kissed him firmly then; Go felt the commander's tongue pushing against his lips.  A wave of nervousness broke over Go, but he parted his lips beneath Chujo's willingly.  Chujo gently thrust his tongue into Go's mouth and kissed him more deeply with a soft, gravelly groan.  Go had never kissed anyone before in a romantic way, and he fumbled awkwardly with his own tongue-- but Chujo hardly seemed to mind.  He guided Go with his mouth, and soon it felt almost natural for Go to be tasting his commander so intimately.

Still, when their mouths finally broke apart, Go couldn't bring himself to meet Chujo's eyes; instead, he hid his face against the chief's shoulder.  Chujo put his arms around Go's chest and held him, lifting a hand to stroke his braids.

"We should get back to the base," Go mumbled reluctantly.  "It. . . it must be late."

"You worry so," Chujo said humorously.  He kissed Go's forehead, then let the professor go to put his sunglasses back on.  "But all right, we can go back.  I forgot how tired you must be."  
  
"Y-yes," Go murmured, although he too had forgotten all about the exhaustion from his travel.  Part of him really didn't want to go back to the base; he wanted to stay there with Chujo under the blossoming trees.  But another part worried, just as Chujo had accused: Go worried about how Issei kept watching them and what he (not to mention the others) might think if he knew the Peking Base commander was making love to the lead scientist.

 _What if there's something wrong about this?_ Go wondered as he and Chujo stood and walked towards the park's gates.  _It's not like there haven't been relationships among the Experts before-- but Chujo's the **commander**.  What if I get in his way?  _ He looked up at Chujo with a pang in his heart.

They took a taxi back to the base, which to Go's relief was quiet at that hour.  Chujo walked beside him to the dormitory area where both lived, and the chief accompanied Go to his room instead of stopping at his own suite.

"I hope you sleep well, Go," Chujo murmured, looking down at him.  Go couldn't see the chief's eyes through the sunglasses, but his expression otherwise seemed tender.

"Th-thank you, commander," Go stammered in reply.  He turned away from Chujo to unlock his door.  "Good. . . good night."

"Go. . . ."  Chujo's voice sounded confused, but then he regulated his tone and said almost brusquely, "Good night, professor."  Go's hand froze on the door handle as he heard Chujo walking away from him.  As Go raised his head to see the chief leaving, a painful knot twisted itself in his throat.  

"Chujo!" Go managed to choke out.  To his boundless relief, Chujo stopped and turned back towards him.  Blinking back tears, Go fairly flew to him and slid his arms around the chief's broad torso.

"Go. . . ."  Chujo's arms tightened around him, and he touched his lips to Go's forehead.  "What is it?  Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I. . . ."  Go took a deep breath then looked up at Chujo, still a little teary.  "I don't want to do the wrong thing, but. . . ."

"But what?" Chujo asked with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"But I want to be with you!"

Before he answered, Chujo bent his head and kissed Go again; then he held Go close to him and whispered, "And I want to be with you. . . so how could that be wrong?"

Go finally managed to voice his fear.  "But if the others find out. . . your reputation--!"

"I've spent ten years protecting my reputation," Chujo breathed in Go's ear, "and ten years without the only person I've ever really wanted.  When you told me you were leaving, even though I knew it would be temporary. . . it made me realize what the rest of my life would be like without you.  So I don't care if the other Experts know it or not-- I want you by my side. . . and not just in my work."

Go pressed his cheek to Chujo's shoulder, relieved beyond words.  "I will be, I promise."

Chujo stroked Go's braids then kissed his forehead again.  "Get some rest, professor.  I would come to bed with you, but, ah. . . ."  His next words came out as a mutter into Go's hair.  "I-I don't think I could let you sleep, the way I feel now."

Go didn't understand for a moment, then he felt his cheeks flame with heat.  The thought that Chujo wanted him sent a tingle of corresponding desire through Go, but he _was_ tired.

Chujo lifted his head and whispered, "Good night, Go."  Go tilted his head up, hoping for a kiss, and Chujo didn't disappoint him: he kissed Go's mouth deeply before letting him go.

"Good night, Chujo," Go whispered.  It was all he could do to tear himself away from Chujo and go to his own room; he didn't even trust himself to look back at the chief.  As soon as he got in his bed, exhaustion from the long day swept over him-- but it was still quite some time before he was calm enough to sleep.

\--

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Go spent the next morning with Daisaku, letting the boy show him Giant Robo as Go had promised Chujo.  To Go, it was a little strange to be working so closely with Daisaku: he had never been as close to the boy as most of the other Experts had been.  However, he soon realized-- rather to his own embarrassment-- how much Daisaku admired him.  As he went over Giant Robo with Go, Daisaku pointed out different features with a shy pride, beaming when Go showed approval.

For a while, Go struggled to think of how he might broach the topic of sentiency to Daisaku, but the opportunity ended up presenting itself.  As Go and Daisaku stood together on the catwalk in front of Giant Robo's enormous left eye, the boy remarked, "I wonder if Robo dreams when he's powered down like this."

"Oh?"  Go looked down at him in surprise.  "How could he dream without power?  Even we use energy when we sleep."

Daisaku blushed a little but smiled.  "Well, I'm not a robotics expert, so I don't know exactly how it would work.  But. . . ."  The boy turned from Go to look into Robo's dark, still eye.  "I know Robo thinks and feels when he's awake.  I just don't believe that he becomes nothing but a dead machine when he's powered down."

Go too looked at the robot's eye.  To him, it _did_ look like a "dead machine"-- no more capable of thought than a car or a computer when it was turned off.  "Daisaku. . . do you mean that you think Giant Robo is alive, so to speak?  That he's sentient?"  
  
"Yes."  The boy glanced up at Go.  "I never told anyone else this, but I _know_ that he's sentient.  I could feel it at the end of our last battle.  It's almost like we were one person because I knew everything Robo was feeling.  When we got into Vogler's sphere and saw. . . and saw Ginrei. . . ."  Daisaku hesitated then went on in a stronger voice.  "When he saw what had happened to Ginrei, Robo was sad. . . and he was worried about me and how I felt.  I knew that he loved me, and that no matter what happened, he would be there to fight with me."

Daisaku turned to face Go and grasped one of his trailing sleeves.  "Do you think that's silly, Professor Go?  I know it sounds crazy, but. . . it's how I feel."

It wasn't silly at all. . . but Go had to wonder if Daisaku was only projecting his own feelings on the robot: his mourning for Ginrei and his need for someone he could count on never to leave him.

_But I have those feelings too,_ Go thought. _Daisaku just handles them differently.  And if he truly believes Robo is already sentient, he would never agree to install this chip.  He would say that Robo doesn't need any chip to make him sentient. . . because he's already been blessed with a soul._

"No, I don't think it's silly," Go finally said aloud.  He smiled at Daisaku and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.  "No one knows Giant Robo like you do, Daisaku.  If you have felt his sentiency, then I believe you.  You're lucky to have such a special bond with him."

Daisaku's face broke into a beaming smile, but before he spoke again, he looked over Go's shoulder and waved.  Go turned to see at whom the boy was waving, then flushed when he realized it was Chujo.  The commander was watching them from the catwalk in front of Robo, smoking his pipe.  Chujo lifted a hand to wave back at Daisaku then he approached them.

"Well, Daisaku, how is Giant Robo?" the commander asked.

"Just fine, commander!" Daisaku announced.  "We'll be ready as soon as you need us!"  
  
"That's good to know."  Chujo smiled at the boy then turned towards Go.  "Professor, do you have any ideas for how your work with Project Blue might help Robo?"

"Some," replied Go.  "Although I'm certainly not ready to make any modifications yet-- Giant Robo is quite different from Dr. Kowful's little robot.  Also there's the matter of Robo's existing nuclear power system."  He looked down at Daisaku once more.  "Daisaku, I want you to be thinking about that, because I'll need your advice.  You'll have to tell me if you want a Shizuma system added to Robo in addition to his existing system, or if you feel he should remain on nuclear power alone."

"I'll think about it," Daisaku promised.  "Professor, if we don't add the Shizuma system, would you still be able to make any improvements?"  
  
"I believe so-- my findings on contact points should still apply.  However, I wouldn't be able to boost his efficiency as much as if a Shizuma drive were added."

"I understand."

"Professor Go," Chujo put in, "I'd like a word with you when you're finished here."

Go managed to reply as if nothing were out of the ordinary, although his heart had started to race.  "Yes, commander.  Daisaku, was there anything else you wished to show me for now?"  
  
"No, you can go on with the commander."  Daisaku smiled at them both then turned back to the impassive metal face at the end of the platform.  "I'm going to stay here and work on Robo for a while."

Chujo and Go walked side-by-side to Chujo's office, Chujo still smoking and Go with his hands in his sleeves.  Neither spoke until they were alone in the office and the commander had sat down in his swivel chair in front of a bank of computers.

"How did things go with Daisaku?" Chujo asked.

"To be honest, he surprised me," replied Go.  He pulled out his fan without thinking and ran his hand up and down its length.  "But then, this wasn't the first time."  He told Chujo about his discussion with Daisaku, ending with the boy's conclusion that Giant Robo was _already_ sentient.

"But it's more than sentiency," the professor murmured, his eyes resting on one of the computer screens but not seeing it.  "I believe Daisaku feels that. . . that Giant Robo has a soul."  Go felt guilty for revealing the boy's secret, especially when Daisaku had pointed out that he had told no one else.  In fact, Go even expected Chujo to chuckle or say something dismissive.  However, Daisaku wasn't the only one with surprises.

"Perhaps he does."  Go started and turned to look down at Chujo.  The chief was holding his pipe in one hand rested on his knee, his face turned aside.

"Chief!  Do you-- do you really believe that's possible?"  The prospect excited Go more than he had expected.  "Dr. Kowful believes that his robot is sentient, but he didn't speak of Tee-Bee in the way Daisaku speaks of Giant Robo."

Chujo's head didn't turn, but Go wondered if the chief were looking at him behind his sunglasses.  "Before I answer your question-- what do you think based on your expertise?  What does science tell you?"

"That it isn't possible."  Go curled his fingers around his fan.  "There's no strictly scientific evidence that even human beings have souls."

"Then do you believe that we lack them?  Because there's no proof?"

"Of course I believe we have souls!  The thought that we do not. . . it's unbearable."  Go had to blink back tears at even the suggestion that those he had loved-- Ginrei, Professor Vogler, Taisou and Youshi-- had ceased to be as soon as their mortal bodies expired.  "And more than that. . . I have enough proof to satisfy myself, if not science.  What I can feel-- sadness, joy. . . love-- that's my proof."

Go fell silent as he thought of Giant Robo; those were things that Daisaku claimed the robot could feel.  And then there was Tee-Bee. . . would a merely sentient, soulless robot argue with its creator?  Any computer or robot could be programmed for competitiveness, but could it show Tee-Bee's triumph when he beat Kowful at video games?

_Either that sentiency chip really works, and Giant Robo already has one. . . or else there's something beyond the chip that has permeated them both._

Go's eyes flicked back to Chujo's face.  "But chief, you never answered me. . . I know you aren't a scientist or a robotics expert, but you have been ordained, so you know more about souls than I do.  Do you think a robot could have one?"

"'The Lord works in mysterious ways,'" Chujo quoted, smiling a little. "But to give you a straight answer, yes, I believe it is possible.  God has blessed us with souls-- like you, I have my own personal proof of that-- so who are we to say He would not do the same for other creatures, even mechanical ones?"  The commander laid his pipe aside on a desk then stood, facing Go.

"So I take it you did not mention Dr. Kowful's chip to Daisaku."

"No sir," Go shook his head.  "I don't see any reason to, now-- he would say Giant Robo doesn't need it.  And I'm beginning to feel that he's right."  He reached into his sleeve and produced the chip.  "Perhaps you should keep it, commander.  It will be safer that way.  After all, I'm sure that if we don't use it, Big Fire would."

"I agree."  Chujo took the chip from Go's slender fingers and went to one of the computer monitors near the back of his office.  The chief slid his fingers along the monitor's edge, pressing something that made the screen pop loose from the shallow box that held it.  Go could see a fingerprint reader on the flat, grey surface that was revealed; Chujo drew his left ring finger over the reader, and the surface-- really a door to a hidden safe-- swung open.

"It will be secure here," Chujo said over his shoulder as he placed the chip inside and locked the safe.  "Also, if we should need it for something in the future, it will be ready for us."  The commander snapped the front of the monitor back in place, then turning back to Go, he leaned against his desk and relit his pipe.  "To return to Daisaku and Giant Robo, I'm glad that the boy is showing such maturity these days.  He was quite a help to us while you were gone."

Go looked out one of the office's large windows at Giant Robo's still, metal face.  "I think he's had to mature very quickly."  He thought of himself at twelve, still several years away from the events that had driven Go to the IPO.  "He's far more adult than I was at his age."

Chujo chuckled softly.  "Professor Go, I can't imagine you ever being immature, even as a child.  You were probably brilliant then, too."

Feeling his cheeks flush at the compliment, Go stammered, "I-I didn't begin working with Professor Vogler until I was sixteen.  But even then, it wasn't until I was on my own and taking care of Ginrei that. . . ."  He broke off, feeling a painful knot in his throat.  He could accept the adult Ginrei's decision, her sacrifice. . . until he remembered the little girl who had saved him from Bashtarle.

"Go. . . ?"

The professor didn't turn; he knew that just looking at Chujo would send him over the edge into an ocean of tears.  "I-I was just thinking about. . . about how she used her powers to save both of us: me from Bashtarle, and you from using your own abilities on the Eye."

"Yes," mused Chujo.  "She was a loving child-- caring to a fault, but I suppose that saved me.  I would be dead now from my own power if she hadn't loved even a strict old man like me."

Go had to bite his lip hard to keep from crying at the mere thought of Chujo's death; he focused on the chief's other words instead.

"Of course she loved you.  We all do-- I-I mean, with the kind of love that comes with great respect.  And you aren't _so_ strict."  Go finally braved a look over his shoulder at Chujo, smiling a little.  "As long as we choose to follow your orders, anyway."

"Heh."  Chujo smiled back, then drew on his pipe and exhaled slowly.  "She loved you too, Go."

Go turned away again.  ". . . .I know.  And I loved her."  He looked down, away from Giant Robo and went on, "I'm not sure what I was to her, exactly.  She already had a father and a brother, and most of the time we were very formal together-- she always called me 'Professor.'  But. . . ."

"But you shared the Tragedy of Bashtarle," Chujo interrupted.  Go heard the chief shift behind him, moving closer.  "That was a bond between the two of you, when you thought there were no other survivors.  Farmelle von Vogler had a father and a brother-- Ginrei had you."

Chujo's large, warm hands came to rest on Go's shoulders.  Beneath them, a tremor moved through Go, and a few tears escaped his eyes despite his best efforts.

"Go, we remaining Experts have to rely on each other now that so many of us have been lost," Chujo said.  "We _are_ a family."

"Of course," Go whispered.  "We have to be, for Daisaku's sake.  We and Giant Robo are all he has."

Chujo pressed closer, until Go could feel the warmth of the chief's body against his back.  "Daisaku isn't my primary concern right now," he murmured into Go's ear as his hands moved down the professor's arms.  "I don't want you trying to stand alone either.  I want us to stand together instead."

"Commander. . . ."  Go leaned back against Chujo's chest without even meaning to, and his eyes drifted closed.  He felt Chujo kiss his temple lightly as the chief stroked his arms.

"Can you promise me that, Go?" Chujo asked.  When Go turned his head to look back at him quizzically, Chujo went on with a little smile, "That we'll always stand together?"

"I promise," Go answered hoarsely.  He returned Chujo's smile as he added, "I told you, you're my strength, chief."  
  
"And you are mine, professor."  Chujo caught Go's mouth in a kiss then grinned at Go's look of surprise after he pulled back.  "Don't forget, you still owe me that date you tempted me with back at the research facility."

"I-I'm not doing anything tonight," Go whispered.

"Oh?  Then what time should I pick you up, professor?"  Chujo's grin grew wider.

Go blushed at the idea of making a date with Chujo so casually, but he managed to answer, "I could be ready at six. . . commander."

"Then I will be as well."  Chujo leaned his head forward to press his lips to Go's forehead.  "Mmm. . . ."

A shiver worked its way through Go's body at the chief's touch, and it took every bit of his resolve to pull away, smiling a little himself at Chujo's rather sulky expression when he did so.

" _But_ ," Go said primly, "if I'm going to be ready, I have a lot of work to catch up on first."

Chujo chuckled, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  "That's what I've always admired about you, Go-- you're so dedicated to your work."  He waved Go off as he turned dramatically away to the window, looking out at Giant Robo.  "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, sir."  Go eyed him a minute, then tiptoed forward and planted a kiss on the side of Chujo's neck before hurrying to the door-- although the resulting noise from Chujo made him long to stay.

\--

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

As evening approached, Go had finished his work for the day and was sitting in his room, considering how to dress.  At first he thought he would wear his usual attire. . . but that might give the impression that the evening wasn't important to him.  But then, perhaps dressing up would make him look too eager.  How _did_ one dress for a date with the chief, anyhow?

Finally Go chose a silk robe in his favorite color, dark green embroidered with red and pale yellow flowers.  The professor smiled, a bit wistfully, as he got dressed.  He had purchased the robe years ago to wear to a ball where he had acted as Ginrei's escort.  The girl had been 14 at the time, and Go was surprised that she wasn't embarrassed at having a chaperone.  On the contrary, Ginrei seemed to enjoy herself, and she had tried her best to draw Go out of his shell as well.

Go's smile grew as he remembered her attempts at getting him to dance.  As he combed and braided his hair before his small mirror, he decided that she would be proud of him now.  _She **did** always say I needed to get out more,_ he thought.  And although he had never told her about his feelings for Chujo, sometimes Ginrei had given Go a knowing smile when he mentioned the chief. Maybe she had realized after all.

At six o'clock, Go was fidgeting in his room, smoothing and resmoothing the folds of his robe and adjusting his braids.  He had been ready far too early and had spent the past hour wondering if he were making a mistake.  But exactly on time, a firm knock sounded on Go's door.  Swallowing and willing himself not to tremble, Go opened the door to see Chujo there. . . wearing a tuxedo.

"Ch-chief!" Go gulped.  He was surprised, as he hadn't expected Chujo to dress up-- but mostly he was amazed at how handsome the older man looked, even with his sunglasses on.

"Professor."  Chujo smiled, a bit teasingly.  "Were you expecting someone else?  You look surprised."

"No, no. . . it's just, I didn't know you would be dressed so formally."

"You could have fooled me, wearing that robe."  Chujo put his large hands on Go's shoulders and leaned in to touch the side of his mouth to the professor's cheek.  "You look amazing, Go."

"So do you. . . Chujo. . . ."  Go closed his eyes blissfully for a moment, then drew back a little before he got too lost in Chujo's touch.

"I did have a reason for wearing this," Chujo went on.  "I thought we'd go to the symphony tonight, if that suits you."  His smile grew at Go's delighted reaction.  "I remember you saying how you always wanted to go. . . ."

It was true, Go _had_ always wanted to go. . . but he had only said that to Chujo once, over a year ago.  _He remembered, after all this time. . . ._

"Oh yes, it does suit me," the professor said.  "Although. . . how did you get tickets at such late notice?"

Chujo chuckled outright.  "Being the chief of the Peking Branch does come with its benefits.  Unfortunately, we don't have much time for dinner first, so we'll have to pick up something on the way."

"That's not a problem."  Go thought that he could go without dinner altogether and still be delighted with the evening.  Chujo waited for the professor to lock the door to his room, then the chief took Go's arm.  As they walked down the hall, Go worried about them being seen: despite Chujo's assurances that he didn't care who knew, it would be hard to explain the date to Daisaku. . . and even harder to explain to Tetsugyu.

However, they escaped the base without meeting anyone.  Chujo drove past the Shuangjing Bridge to the symphony, stopping for vegetable dumplings on the way.  They reached the symphony on time, and Go's last misgivings faded once they were seated.  It felt _right_ to be there beside Chujo, listening to the orchestra tuning their instruments.  The professor leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, not even opening them when the concert began.  Instead, he simply enjoyed the sound of the music and the knowledge that Chujo was there with him.

When Go finally did open his eyes, he turned to look at Chujo instead of the orchestra.  The chief seemed relaxed too, although Go could see past the side of his sunglasses that Chujo was watching the musicians.

_He's so handsome_ , Go thought, smiling a little to himself.  He looked down at the arm rest between them, where Chujo's arm lay.  Go hesitated only for a moment before he placed his pale hand over Chujo's larger, darker one.  Chujo turned his head, his mouth slightly opened in surprise. . . then he smiled and shifted his fingers until Go's fell between them.  The chief folded his fingers around Go's and squeezed his hand.  Go felt himself blush, but he didn't move his hand.

Go was a little sorry when the performance was over; between the music and the company, he had enjoyed himself.  Also, he wasn't sure what Chujo had planned for the rest of the evening.  That made Go worried that the date was over-- and nervous that it wasn't.  Chujo's next move _did_ surprise him.

"Would you care for some dessert?" the commander asked as they got into his car.  "There's a Haagen-Dazs near the Shuangjing subway station."

"Commander, I had no idea you liked ice cream."  Go couldn't help smiling.  He himself couldn't remember the last time he had eaten ice cream. . . but he did remember liking it.

Chujo chuckled.  "Then there's still a lot for you to learn about me.  Of course I like ice cream.  Even Experts of Justice are human after all.  Let me guess," he went on as he drove them back towards the bridge.  "You'll get the green tea flavor."

Go made a dismayed face before he could stop himself.  "Um, with all due respect. . . there is still a lot for you to learn about _me_.  I'd rather have dulce de leche."

That made the chief laugh outright.  "All right, even after ten years, we don't know each other through and through."  He reached over to pat Go on the arm, then he drew his hand down the silken sleeve of the professor's robe.  "There are many things I want you to show me about yourself, Go."

"Chief!" Go murmured as he face grew hot.

"And like I told you last night, I'm not the chief when we're. . . off-duty."

By the time they got to the base, both had finished their ice cream-- dulce de leche for Go and dark chocolate for Chujo.  Chujo walked with Go back to the dormitory area, but the chief paused outside his own door instead of taking Go to his room.

"Go, would you, ah. . . care to come in for a few minutes?"  Go was gratified to see that Chujo actually looked a bit nervous-- although Go was more than a little nervous himself.

"Yes, I'd like to," Go murmured.  He followed Chujo into the chief's room; while Chujo shut and locked the door behind them, Go wondered if he were making a mistake.

_This is only our first date.  I don't even know what he has in mind--_

"Would you like something to drink?"  Chujo interrupted Go's thoughts.  When the professor hesitated, Chujo smiled and clarified, "Tea?"

"Oh, yes, please."  Go smiled back, relaxing somewhat.  Chujo did know him well. . . and he should, after ten years working together.  _It's not like he's a stranger,_ Go told himself.  _I'm safer with him than I would be with anyone else._

He sat at a small round table to the right of the door and watched as Chujo heated water for the tea.  The chief had a kitchenette in his suite, and he was boiling the water over a compact stove with only two eyes.  Go lifted his fan to cover a smile as he eyed the rest of the kitchen: a mini fridge, a coffeemaker, a microwave, and a few cupboards-- all appliances stainless steel and the counters and cupboards a dark grey.  Nothing looked like it had been used in a while.

As he waited, Go looked to his left, at the bedroom.  Despite having been at the base for ten years, Go had never been in Chujo's room before.  Still, Go would have been able to tell immediately whose it was: everything just _looked_ like Chujo.  The carpet and bedspread on the queen-sized bed were both grey, though lighter than the kitchen accessories, and the furniture was sparse and modern.  In fact, other than the bed, Chujo had only a nightstand, a floor lamp whose base and neck were a burnished silver color, and a small desk and chair.  There were no personal effects in the room save for a large book resting on the nightstand.

"Here you are."  Go turned back to Chujo when the chief brought over a black teapot, juggling two matching mugs in his other hand.  "Sorry I don't have cups and saucers-- normally I drink coffee and. . . well, it's not worth the trouble just for myself."

"It's all right," Go assured him, amused at the contrite look on the chief's face.

Chujo returned to the kitchen and clattered around in the silverware drawer.  "You use sugar, right?"  
  
"Right. . . ."  Go was about to ask if he could help with anything, but Chujo finally came back with spoons and a shaker container of sugar.  Once Chujo sat down across from Go, the professor's nervousness returned, and he concentrated on fixing his cup of tea instead of looking at the commander.  When Go finally did raise his eyes, Chujo was drinking his own tea, but he seemed to be watching Go behind his sunglasses.

"Thank you for everything," said Go.  "The symphony was just beautiful.  I never imagined it would sound that lovely!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  Chujo paused to sip at his mug.  "We can go back, if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd love it, but. . .  I don't want to put you to any trouble."

At that, Chujo set down his mug and reached out to lay his hand over Go's, which hovered near his own mug.

"Go, I'll take you anywhere you want."  With his free hand, Chujo swept off his sunglasses, which made Go's nervousness return, as strong before.  "I want to make you happy."  
  
Go swallowed hard.  He wasn't used to revealing his feelings to anyone-- intentionally, anyway-- but he wanted to be honest.  "You do make me happy, Chujo. . . very happy.  We. . . we could go anywhere, and I'd be glad to be there with you."

Chujo smiled again, but this time, Go could see it in his eyes too.  "I feel the same.  Go, will you spend the night with me?"

Go had picked up his mug again but now nearly dropped it.  He fumbled to set it down as he felt heat rising in his face.  "That. . . that was sudden," he finally stammered.

Chuckling, Chujo amended, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.  But honestly, I didn't expect you to be _that_ surprised.  It's not like I proposed marriage."

" _Chief!_ "  Go dropped his face in his hands to hide his deepening blush.  "Don't even say that," he mumbled between his fingers.  _Don't tease me with **that**. . . ._

"Ah, I'm sorry, Go."  Chujo withdrew his hand, and, peeking through his fingers, Go saw the chief take another drink of tea.  The chief's smile had faded, making Go feel guilty for his reaction.  _He thinks I don't want to. . . ._

Trying to compose himself, Go raised his head and sipped at his tea.  "No, I'm sorry.  I was just. . . not expecting. . . ."

"It's all right," Chujo began.  "I shouldn't have asked--"

Go smiled and interrupted him, "Don't be.  I'd like to. . . to spend the night."  He couldn't keep from blushing again as he added, "I'd like it very much."

Chujo's eyes brightened.  "If you're sure.  And Go, I didn't mean anything untoward, only that. . . ."  He put his hand back on Go's, gently.  "Well, I want to sleep beside you again. . . ."

"I want that too.  Now finish your tea, Chief-- I mean, Chujo."  Go drank the last of his then stood to start cleaning up.

"I can do that, Go," Chujo protested, although he stayed where he was while Go took the sugar shaker back to the kitchen.  The professor returned for the teapot and Chujo's mug, and set them in the sink.  Before he could even rinse them, though, he heard Chujo come up behind him.

"They can wait until morning, you know," the chief whispered in Go's ear, then he wrapped his arms around the professor's waist.  Go felt Chujo's mouth brush his cheek as he hugged Go's back against his chest.

"All right. . . ."  Go gave in and tilted his head back against Chujo's shoulder.  His heart fluttered with pleasure as Chujo drew his lips down the side of Go's neck.

"You're so beautiful, Go."  Chujo rested his mouth on Go's collarbone, just beside his neck.  "I've always thought so, but I tried not to dwell on it."  He laughed softly, tickling Go's skin.

"You've. . . 'always thought so'?"  Go shifted so that he could see the chief's face-- although he was careful to stay in Chujo's arms.  "Do you mean that?"

"Yes."  Chujo's brown eyes were surprisingly serious as they looked into Go's.  "From the very first time I saw you.  Although of course, you were so young then. . . I couldn't have said anything."

"I was eighteen then."  Go blushed deeply as he remembered himself at eighteen with short hair, a nine-year-old girl in his charge, and even more frequent bouts of tears.  _Whatever did he see in me?_

"Yes, and now I don't feel quite so dirty for wanting you."  Chujo chuckled again and reached up one hand from Go's side to stroke his braids.  "I'm still seventeen years your senior. . . but it's a bit more acceptable."

"I think it's perfectly acceptable."  Go lifted his own hand-- which trembled, but just a little-- to touch the side of Chujo's face.  "I've always thought you were handsome. . . from the very first time I saw you."

Chujo pulled Go closer with the arm around his waist and covered Go's hand with his.  "Then we should have been together long before this, hmm?"  Instead of waiting for an answer, he kissed Go deeply.  Go returned the kiss with enthusiasm and could only nod when they broke apart.

"I think we should get ready for bed," Chujo said before giving Go another light kiss.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," Go pointed out.  He certainly didn't want to go to his room for night clothes and risk getting spotted sneaking back to Chujo's suite.

Chujo's mouth twisted.  "I. . . don't think that will be a problem."  As Go started to turn red again, the chief went on quickly, "I have an extra bath robe you can wear.  Here, I'll get it for you."

They went back into the bedroom where Chujo took a crimson silk bathrobe from his closet.  He handed it to Go and gestured to a closed door with one hand.

"You can change in the bathroom there."

"Thank you," Go mumbled as he slipped into the bathroom.  Like the rest of the suite, it was sparsely furnished with black Formica countertops and stainless steel fixtures.  Go took off his formal robe and replaced it with Chujo's bathrobe.  The latter garment hung off of Go's slender frame, its sleeves almost as long as those of his own flowing robes.

Go looked at himself in the large, plain mirror.  The robe all but swallowed him. . . but it was Chujo's robe, and it made Go happy to wear it.  He wrapped his arms around his own chest and smiled as he breathed in Chujo's scent on the fabric.

When he emerged from the bathroom carrying his formal robe, Go found Chujo hanging up his tuxedo in the closet. . . and wearing only shorts and his undershirt.  Go tried not to stare as he brought his robe over to the closet.

"Um, could you hang this up for me?" Go asked in a small voice.

"Of course."  While Chujo hung up the robe in his closet, Go's eyes drifted over the chief's body.  He couldn't remember ever seeing Chujo's legs bare before; they were more muscular than Go had expected.  He turned away from the chief before Chujo could notice his staring and instead went to examine the large book on the nightstand.  It proved to be a leather-bound, Portuguese Bible, which made Go second-guess himself again.

_I really shouldn't be here.  He's ordained as a minister, of all things!_   Go dropped his hand to rest his fingers lightly on the Bible's cover as he remembered Dr. Shizuma's funeral, a little over two months ago.  Chujo's gravelly voice had sounded so beautiful then, speaking words from the book Go now touched.  That voice had cut through Go's growing worry and his sorrow over Shizuma's death.  It had comforted him; later, Ginrei had said she felt the same.

Go lifted the cover of the Bible absently, but then he looked more closely.  A photograph had been tucked inside the front cover. . . the same Christmas party photo Go had in a frame.  A smile crept over the professor's face.

_He kept the picture of us together. . . he kept it **here**._   Chujo then apparently saw no conflicts between their relationship and his faith.  _In that case,_ thought Go, _neither should I._

"Go?"  The professor jumped and turned to see Chujo standing on the other side of the bed, watching him with concern.  "Are you all right?"

"Yes."  Still smiling, Go closed the Bible and turned to face the chief.  "I'm all right."

Chujo tugged back the covers on the bed and sat down on his side, stretching out his legs with a sigh.  "I'm more tired than I realized.  I know you must still be worn out from your trip."

"A little," Go admitted.  "And the two days since I came home have been, um. . . exciting."  He sat beside Chujo with his own legs drawn up close to his body.

"Are you referring to your work with Giant Robo?" Chujo asked, the corner of his mouth turning up in a teasing smirk.  "I didn't know you were _that_ interested in robotics, Professor Go."

Go blushed, which made him wish he hadn't left his fan in his robe.  "Only when they are part of my commander's orders."

"I see."  Chujo's smirk turned into an outright grin, and he shifted on the bed until he was sitting close to Go's left, a little behind him.  "So you always follow your chief's orders, hmm?"  Go felt Chujo's lips touch the side of his neck.

The words sent a rush of excitement through Go. . . as well as intense nervousness.  "Yes. . . always. . . ."

"Mmn."  Chujo placed his hands on Go's shoulders then slid them down the professor's arms.  "Well. . . this time I have a request instead.  May I take down your hair, professor?"

"My hair?"  That wasn't what Go had expected, but he was pleased.  "Yes, of course."  He felt Chujo's fingers brush the top of his head as the chief removed the pins holding Go's braids in place.  Chujo untied one braid and began to comb it out with his fingers.

"Your hair is exquisite, Go."  Chujo paused to kiss Go's cheek, just in front of his left ear, then resumed his work.  "I must admit, I was very pleased when you started wearing it long."

Go remembered that decision well, made while he was away from the Experts of Justice to learn the art of the Iron Fan.  He had returned to the Peking Base with long hair and robes to replace the lab coat he had worn while working for Dr. Vogler.

"I didn't know you noticed the change," Go said.

"Mm, I did, believe me."  Chujo finished with one braid and stroked the loose hair a moment before moving to the other one.  Go was silent as he enjoyed the feeling of Chujo's fingers in his hair.  When the chief had finished with both braids, he smoothed Go's dark hair over the professor's shoulders.  
  
"There. . . ."  Chujo wrapped his arms around Go's chest from behind and lay back, coaxing Go to lie down against his chest.  The professor complied, more relaxed now.  He shifted to lie on his side next to Chujo, resting his cheek on the chief's shoulder and his arm across Chujo's chest.  Chujo pulled the bed clothes up over them both then reached his left arm over to stroke Go's hair while he wrapped his other arm around Go's back.

"I hope you truly are happy, Go."  Chujo turned his head to rest his lips against Go's forehead.  "You deserve to be. . . and I don't like to see you crying."

"I don't have any need for tears right now."  Go embraced Chujo with his arm and looked up at the chief.  "I. . . I've never been happier, I promise."

In response, Chujo leaned his head forward to kiss Go's mouth.  Go's excitement began to grow once more as he returned Chujo's kisses, and he moved until his chest was pressed against Chujo's.  The chief's right arm drew Go tighter, and he brought his left hand down to rest against Go's waist.

"Chujo," Go panted when their lips broke apart for a moment.

Chujo's eyes looked up into his.  "Go. . . ."

"I love you," Go whispered, speaking before he could second-guess himself again.

Chujo's eyes fairly glowed.  "I love you too, Go."  He kissed Go again, softly this time, then held the professor against his chest.  "I want to be with you."

"I want that too."  Go ran his hand along Chujo's broad chest, feeling the chief's hand echoing the motion down Go's back.  "Starting. . . starting tonight."  
  
He felt as well as heard Chujo chuckle.  "I think we can start right away."

\--

Go awoke far later than usual the next morning.  Once again, he was sprawled across the sleeping Chujo's chest. . . but this time, Go had no qualms about leaning up to kiss his commander before nestling closer against his side.

"Mmnh. . . ."  Chujo wrapped his arms loosely around Go's back.  "Good morning, professor. . . ."

"Chief," Go murmured against Chujo's chest.  "I'm glad you give us weekends off.  Otherwise I would be shamefully late for work this morning."

Chujo chuckled.  "As would I, especially as I'm not inclined to get up for a while."  He bent his head to caress Go's dark hair.  "Having you beside me is too sweet."

"But what if someone needs you today?" Go asked, his first worry of the day creeping in.  "And if anyone realizes that both you and I are missing. . . ."

"They'll just have to get along with us."  Chujo began to rub Go's back with one hand.  "Go, I told you I don't care who knows that we're together."

"I know.  And I'm not ashamed of it.  Just. . . a little shy."  Go tilted his head up to see Chujo's face.  "I think Issei already suspects that something is going on."

Chujo smiled at him gently.  "Issei would be the last one to judge either of us.  If anything, he might be concerned that you will be hurt-- but I'll be the first to tell him how much I love you."  The chief's smile faded into seriousness.  "Go-- I promise you, I want to be with you forever, for as long as I'm allowed on this earth. . . and longer."

For the first time in a while, Go felt tears filling his eyes.  "I. . . I want the same. . . ."

"I thought you said you didn't need these," Chujo teased as he brushed away the tears with his fingers.  "Last night I did something I shouldn't have, joking about proposing marriage.  But Go. . . supposing that I bring it up again someday. . . would you cry then too?"

Go only stared at him, all his tears surprised away.  "I. . . I probably would."

"Then I'll make sure to carry a handkerchief that day."  Chujo rested his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes with a rather smug expression.  Go looked at him in a mixture of wonder and frustration before laying his head back on the chief's chest.

_He isn't joking, not this time. . . ._   Go pushed the thought away-- for the time being-- and relaxed against his commander's body.  After all, it had taken him and Chujo ten years to reach this point; the next step could wait a while.  And except for tears of happiness, Go couldn't imagine ever wanting to cry again.

\--  
  
The End


End file.
